


give him this.

by bevertown



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Forehead Kisses, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Tension, i changed it to third person dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevertown/pseuds/bevertown
Summary: “What else?” Baz asks. “Was there anything else?”“Well...she kissed me.”In which Simon gives Baz the forehead kiss from his mom.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	give him this.

“What else?” Baz asks. “Was there anything else?”

“Well...she kissed me.” Simon’s hand jerks up, and he brushes his fingertips over his forehead. “She told me it was for you, to give to you. And--”

Baz narrows his eyes at the lighter-haired boy. “Well?”

Simon stops mid-sentence. “What?”

“Go on, Snow. Kiss me.” A risky move, Baz knows. But he can always play it off as a joke if Snow doesn’t take it well. He presses his fingernails into his palm.

“Uh--” Simon can feel the warmth rising to his face. He didn’t think Baz would actually want the kiss--from his sworn enemy, no less. From another boy. He had to be kidding, right? Just another taunt.

But still, Simon finds himself unable to meet Baz’s gaze.

After a pause that lasts way too long, Baz waves his hand through the air. “Crowley, Snow, I was joking. Just tell me the rest.”

“No, I…” He tells himself he doesn’t have to do this. Baz literally just said it was a joke! So why…

Despite his best efforts, Simon finds himself standing up.

Baz looks up at Simon, almost looking...panicked. “What are you--”

Every instinct inside of Simon is telling him to stop. Yet, he keeps going. Before Baz can finish, Simon pushes Baz’s hair back--it fell in curtains in front of his face, as always--and presses his lips to Baz’s temple.

Everything inside of Baz is on fire. His mind is simultaneously filled with questions and completely blank.

Simon lingers there for a moment before coming to his senses, pulling away. God. Why did he do that?

Baz’s eyes are glued to the floor. Why did he do that?

Simon coughs, desperately trying to return to the conversation about the Visiting. He sort of wishes he could erase that moment from both of their minds. With his amount of magic, it might be possible.

“Was that all?” Baz snarls, putting his guard back up. Not that it was ever down.

“Oh! Right, she said something about a...Nicodemus…?” Simon frantically returns to his notebook.

\--

Baz replays that moment in his head every minute of every day for weeks. Simon Snow kissed me. Simon Snow kissed me. Simon Snow kissed me.

Neither one of them mentions it afterwards. Of course, Snow didn’t do it with any real emotions attached. He was simply passing on a gift. Absolutely nothing about their relationship has changed.

Baz is half-convinced he dreamt it.

\--

Simon tries his best to forget. 

Every so often, it pops back into his head. I kissed Baz.

Whenever he thinks about it, he cuts it back down. Like a weed. Or an ingrown hair.

Besides, it’s not like he did it with any real emotion behind it. He was simply passing on a gift. Right?

But if there truly weren’t any emotion behind it, he wouldn’t have done it.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to the revolutionary girl utena opening on repeat


End file.
